Bella Luna
by Hopie000
Summary: Blaise finds he cant stop thinking about a new kind of moon, and swears he will make her someday, his Luna.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Blaise tapped his fingers against his watch as he leaned against the hard stone wall of the empty corridor. Draco had abandoned him for prefect's duties once again. _Probably off shagging that pug face Parkinson girl like every other bloody night_ he snarled to himself as he made to do his rounds. He was strutting down the corridor, distracted, when a flash of pale white caught his gaze. When he focused, it was gone. He squinted and readied his wand, moving further down the darkened Hogwarts hall. As he rounded the corner, he heard it. A faint humming that gently pulled him closer to the end of the hallway. When he rounded the corner to see what the noise was coming from, he stopped in his tracks. Luna Lovegood was dancing around the dim hallway in a pool of moonlight. A thick stack of paper was cradled in one of her arms and the other was pasting more up onto the walls.

Blaise rolled his eyes, _The Loon_; _I have to get out of here before she starts telling me about some nonsense I don't give a shit about_. Luckily the small girl's back was still too him, so he turned to escape. Before he could even take two steps, he heard a faint "Hello, Blaise Zabini" drifting towards him. He was caught. Luna twirled around to gaze at him with a glazed over look. "Out for a stroll?" she asked her head cocking to the side and her lips curling into a small smile.

Blaise turned to face her, and all but gasped. He had not known how he had missed it before, but now it was plain as day. Luna was beautiful. Stunning, in fact. Her soft platinum hair fell in wide ringlets that cascaded down her back, just stopping at her small feminine waist. Her eyes were as large as the moon after which she was named, and took on a lovely shade of silvery blue. Her voice rang like gentle wind chimes singing in his ear. She was the complete contrast to his dark skin and sharp Italian features. Blaise found himself staring at her, paralyzed in his spot. He took time to notice she wore a soft pink glittery knee length dress that was completely inappropriate for the winter cold, but it fit her so right. Her ivory skin glowed in the moonlight and gave off a charming glow.

"Bella Luna" he rasped out as his eyes wandered her body. Her gaze shifted from him to the open window where the full moon was on display.

"Yes" she said with a nod "it is quite lovely tonight, very un Slytherin of you to notice." She acknowledged with approval and continued on her busy work. Blaise suddenly became aware of what he had said. Embarrassed and frustrated, he cleared his throat and tried to move this whole confusing encounter along.

"What's with the posters" he grumbled, still annoyed with his slip up. Except Luna wasn't listening, which annoyed him further. Regaining himself, he confidently sauntered over to her and snatched one straight out of her tiny grasp. All the while trying to ignore eye contact, and the fact she smelt like rose petals.

Upon inspecting the paper, Blaise's brows furrowed in confusion.

"Quibbler ads? What the hell are these for?" He said studying the poster. She blinked up at him and gently took back the paper so she could return it to its place on the wall.

"My father works there, it's nice to know I could help with something, though I am afraid they might be eaten up by Huzzlebums. Magic ink tastes like strawberries to them you know." she sighed. Blaise looked down at her relaxed features in amazement or bewilderment, he couldn't quite tell.

"Oh, well, good luck with that I guess" he said. It was not like him to act so tame, but he was confused, emotional, and tired as he'd been in a long time.

She looked up at him with squinted eyes, until they once again turned into large orbs. "Thank you Blaise, that's very kind of you" and with that, she was gone. Blaise watched her as she pranced down the hallway once more. He felt couldn't breathe. He glanced at the moon one more time and quickly decided, this was trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Heyy! SO you might have already guessed this is defiantly my first fanfiction. SO if you could please please emphasis on the please REVIEW. I need help! Hahaha thanks! Enjoy! **

Chapter 2

Blaise stabbed a piece of chicken glancing over at the Ravenclaw table once again. He had spent all his meals at the great hall this way for the past two weeks. Just looking at her. Looking at Luna. He learned and memorized all her tiny habits, like the way she had to have her food touching. Whenever she would look up to say something, people would screw up their faces or give her small pity smiles. He yearned to know what she had said each time. Like her words where ancient prophecy, and not some incoherent ramblings. Every time her lips curled into a secret smile, or her head titled studying something he felt like he NEEDED to know what she was thinking. He wanted to know what thoughts made her eyes shimmer and he wanted to know what dreams made them go hazy. He wanted to know her. He wanted to lose himself in her crystal eyes. The same eyes that where now boring into his. Luna looked at him with an absent gaze, but it sparked life in the pit of his stomach. Once again he was caught paralyzed by her influence.

" Zambini, answer me, I asked you a question" Draco voice range in his ear from his side, breaking the trance. Blaise snapped his head to look at Draco. He was met with Malfoys irked expression.

" What's gotten into you mate?" Draco pushed. Blaise shrugged raised up from his dinner and left the great hall

Blaise strut down the corridor rolling his neck and whipping his head back and forth in some attempt to clear it of Luna. Dinner wouldn't be over for an hour or so, so the corridor was basically empty. He pushed his body up against the wall and sunk down until he was sitting upright against the cold stone tiles. He scrunched up so his knees where against his chest a rested his hands in his open palms. _I can't do this any longer, I'm a snake and she's a freaking bird. A crazy one at that. _ Blaise thought solemnly. Suddenly he was aware of another presence and lifted his head from his palms, only to see the very girl of his problems. She wore a knee length light fuzzy grey sweater and turquoise leggings underneath.

"Why were you watching me at dinner, I feel it was quite strange" Luna spoke with the same glazed over look as usual. When he did not respond she sat down on the floor cross legged in front of him. She gazed around while he stared at her before she spoke again.

"You really shouldn't frown like that you know. My mother used to say to me that it takes 43 muscles to frown and only two to smile. Frowning only attracts more unhappy people I find." She blinked a couple of times before he grabbed on to his Slytherin like manner.

"Maybe it's not working, because it seems I've attracted one of the most annoyingly happy people on Merlin's planet" he replied bitterly. At that she smiled, which then turned into a bell chime giggle.

" your funny Blaise Zambini" she said in a appeasing tone.

" and you're crazy Luna Lovegood" he replied lovingly, almost saying it more to himself. There was a moment of silence.

"well goodbye then" Luna said standing up and twirled away into the shadows. Leaving behind her a very confused and very frustrated Blaise Zambini.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N winter break and I have time to write! Hoorah. Hoorah

Chapter 3

It had been three weeks since Blaise's encounter with Luna, and his interest in her had only grown stronger. He now always looked for a glance of her shining platinum hair everywhere, hoping for another chance encounter. Every time he experienced Luna it was like a brush with fame. His head went dizzy, his breathing went unstable with nerves and his legs got weak with excitement. It angered him the passion he felt toward her, he wasn't a daft school boy going ditzy for every kind maiden to glance his way, he was Blaise Zambini for Merlin's sake. On top of all that, his prefect's duties and homework load were becoming uncontrollable. He got little to no sleep each night with the hours he put in. He found himself at the library most every night. Saturday, Blaise was too sleepy to party with the Slythrins. He muttered an excuse to a drunken Draco and left the common room trying to keep his eyes open. Blaise new sleep would not be possible due to the loud noises caused by his fellow snakes and he reluctantly headed towards the library having a particular need to be alone and thought that was just the place to do it. The library was relatively empty as he read his textbook. _I don't give a damn about the evolution of the horntail _Blaise inwardly pouted. Slowly closing his eyes, allowing himself to fall into the table, his face in his book, Blaise fell asleep. He awoke later to a small petite hand on his shoulder and large sliver moonlight eyes staring into his. In the grog of his sleep he whispered "my angle, my Luna" and escaped reality once more with the last glance of her curious smile.

When Blaise awoke again he was on the library couch. "The hell?" he said aloud to himself as he sat up. The world was spinning with a sudden head rush and the confusion wasn't getting any better. He suddenly became aware of a small object he had in his hand, opening his palm it was revealed as a tiny glass vial of clear liquid with a note attached. He squinted to see the elegant writing,

You've got dark circle under your eyes you know. If you don't sleep you won't be able to do the things you need to very well I suppose. Try drinking this and eat plenty of orange sauce from Honeydukes in your food. Sincerely Luna

He rolled the vial around in his hand until he came upon the inscription "dreamless sleep potion". He shook his head bewildered, it was perfect. A smile crept on to his stern face. Luna knew exactly what he needed. Blaise shivered as an unbearable thought hit him and he scurried out of the library. What if the thing he needed more than any candy or potion, was Luna.

The next morning Blaise awoke having the best sleep of his life. He felt energized remembering the events from the night before. He smiled as he got ready for the day _Blaise, your back in the game starting today _he lightly encouraged himself. He was about to show Luna just who could make her brain go fuzzy. He was going to confront her himself and he left the dorm feeling extremely confident.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I really suck. I promised myself I wouldn't be that person who never updated since I hate it when I'm into a story and it just, stops for a while. But alas, I have become just that. Arh! Thanks for reading! Reviews please! **

**Chapter 4: ** Blaise confidently waltzed up to the Ravenclaw table searching for a gleam of golden white hair. Luna had no idea what coming to her he was smugly thought shaking his head. When he finally spotted her he couldn't help but smile to himself. Luna was pouring pumpkin juice back and forth between two goblets, studying the stream it made carefully, a furrow in her smooth brow. People all around where giving her curious glances, which then shifted to him as he approached her.

"Luna" he stated blankly, appearing slick and nonchalant. The act broke a bit when her large orbs met his, and her magic was making his knees weak. Blaise felt the urge to stutter, but he stood his ground. He bent down to whisper in her ear, making sure to pour his breath on her neck to stir a much needed reaction. " I need to talk to you" He whispered sweetly against her ear. She remained indifferent, blinking her long lashes up at him before she nodded.

"Ok" she said "but I must admit, your temper is very poor, it makes me rather nervous" and with that she spun out of the great hall, many eyes glued to her as she left. Once gone, Blaise regained his snake like cool, and with a nod to the Ravenclaw table, stalked after her in a huff. When he arrived outside Luna was standing blankly and expectantly in the middle of the hallway, her arms resting at the middle of her stomach. He couldn't help but smile she's look so dam adorable. Adorable? What getting into me he thought shaking the thought out of his head? With girls it was only hot, sexy or cute. Never adorable, but seeing her in the hallway standing there, there was no other word. He approached her, much like a snake slithers towards it's pray. He managed with little effort to get her to get her to step back as he moved closer each time. Soon she was against a wall, him hovering above her, and her maintaining the same look of innocent indifference. He leaned into her a bit, getting dizzy with her smell.

"You miss Lovegood, are an excellent potion brewer" He managed to get the words out lucidly. The numbness of her presence was starting to make him weak again; he needed to go fast before he was a goner. He needed to charm her wits out; he needed to see her as flustered at him.

She looked up at him quizzically. "I didn't brew it" she said shaking her head "I won it from a Gumpy fish, if you tickle there fins they give you a gift. It's quite fun actually because they sing a lovely tune first" Her eyes started to glaze over with the memory. Blaise was infuriated; She barley can even see me he snarled in his mind. What would he have to do? Attack her from behind? Jump in front of her broom? He felt the rage bubble up into this throat

"What the hell is wrong with you? Your impossible!" he snarled it out before he realized what he had said. He instantly could see it pool into her grey eyes, the confusion and hurt with his harsh words. He wanted to take it back and say he was sorry, but it was too late.

"There that temper of yours again" she said softly, and slid out from under him, trying to make a quick get way. He grabbed her wrist and spun her around to meet his eyes before she could. "

" Lovegood, I'm..Sorry" he looked deep into her eyes with all the sincerity in his heart. They stayed like that for seconds, seconds that felt like hours to him. She coked her head to the side and gave a matter of fact nod, only to disappear into the great hall again, twirling out of his grasp. He watched after her knowing for the first time, that he was in deep, deep shit.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N GUYS. It was recently brought to my attention that's this whole time I've been spelling Blaises last name wrong! I think my spell correct was being weird and I listened to it! Im going to try and fix it but I can't seem to find the documents! Thank you so much ****Ms. Louis Cordice Zabini**** for the heads up! **

Chapter 5

Blaise slunk down the corridor as he found his way to potions class. It was annoying to him all the couples that dirtied the hallway with their open sensuality and love and he caught himself mid eye roll and snarl on many occasions. It had been apparent to all who knew him to stay away, for Blaise had been in a terrible mood all week. What Blaise now referred to as "the Luna effect" had hit him hard and a somber irritable shadow had overcome him since there last encounter. He had been barking at everyone who happened to step in his way or give a friendly wave. Once he arrived into Snapes classroom he looked around to find his seat, huffing down next to some fellow Slytherins who gave each other warning glances at the sight of him.

"Settle down classroom" Snape commanded in his usual dragged out tone. "This cauldron," he motioned to a caldron filled to the brim with bubbling clear pink liquid "contains a very strong, very powerful elixir of fear." Snape paused as people strained their necks in order to see and process what he had said. He cleared his throat "One drop of liquid fear on your skin and all your nightmares would be very real to you; some have died from its effects." People now stared nervously at the bubbling liquid in their classroom; some inched away in their desks. Blaise gave a very familiar eye roll at the reaction. Hermione Granger raised a petite hand into the air and waited to be called on. "Ms. Granger, yes." Snape drawled.

"Professor" she began "isn't this quite a dangerous potion to be held so openly in a classroom?" Draco scoffed and nudged Blaises side and leaned into whisper "I think Grangers the only real danger here"

Blaise couldn't help but smirk at his best friends loathe for the girl. He had to admit she was quite awful, but she seemed to get on Draco's nerve more than anybody else's. Snape was quick to reply.

"I as a teacher in my own classroom have provided the reverse potion, Ms. Granger and maybe you should take time to notice the caldron with the light blue liquid before questioning , my methods" he gave her a mean hearted smirk as she sunk into her seat a little. Snape continued "I want a essay on it Monday, more information can be found on page 128 in your advanced textbook". The class moaned in disagreement, but Snape kept a tired look on his face. " Professor McGonagalls classroom will be joining us today in order to show us there advanced transfiguration, please show them respect they should be arriving shortly" As if on cue, Professor McGonagall appeared at the door, her eager class trailing behind her. Blaise remained uninterested to the new students and took the opportunity to get a head start on the blasted essay.

When everyone was settled, they began. "Alright" McGonagall said with a grin "Ms. Patil your up" Padma took to the front of the classroom in order to turn her small necklace into a large bouquet of flowers. The class showed their appreciation and clapped and she gave a small bow and left in order for the next witch or wizard to give it a try. Many kids came and went and Blaise was almost halfway done with his essay when he heard McGonagall speak.

"Your turn Luna" she said with a hint of dismay. Blaise head shot up and found her, twirling her way to the front of the class. She looked ravishing; she stood out like a rose in a dead meadow. He tried to hide his fascination by masking his face with indifference, but inside his heart was pounding. He took notice to the stressed faces of the transfiguration class, and couldn't help but wonder if Luna had made some mistakes before. The thought made him deeply chuckle, and he was glad when he realized Draco hadn't noticed. Luna got to the front of the class and cleared her throat and waved her wand around while Snape set up a goblet In front of her. Blaise found himself leaning forward, absolutely mesmerized with her. Her absent, glittering eyes concentrated on the goblet in front of her and she waved her wand in a pattern while she whispered an incantation. The goblet wobbled to its side, wiggled, and then propelled its self into the air where it then morphed into a small rabbit. The class visibly relaxed and cheered, and Blaise felt himself smiling and clapping along. Luna was absolutely beaming. Then suddenly the rabbit shook. People got al little nervous as they watched. The rabbit started to hop around the room until it came once again to the front and quickly burst into a large ferocious lion. There where screams of terror as the lion fixed its eyes on Luna and charged. Blaise could here himself yell " NO!" as Luna fell back onto the fear elixir in order to escape. Snape shot the Lion with a spell and it deflated like a balloon and was forgotten. All eyes were now on Luna. She was at first very still, every part of her was drenched with the potion, and there it happened. Luna started screaming terror. Blaise, had never heard anything like it, it was absolutely blood curtailing. He was paralyzed and defenseless as he watched Luna trash and claw about on the floor. He screams where over her sobs, which where over her pleas and whimpers. Blaise suddenly gained control over his body and ran to where Snape was gathering the reverse potion in a vial.

"Help her!" he shouted. "Quickly! Be faster" Snape mumbled something about messing up the potion, but picked up his pace as he knelt next to Luna. Snape tried to get her to drink it, but she refused pushing him away violently as she screamed bloody murder. Snape looked helpless; he looked up at this fellow professor in panic.

" I've never seen a case this strong Minerva". She gave him a terrified expression. Blaise couldn't believe what he was hearing. He looked down at precious Luna, as she trashed about. The rest of the students had gone still. Then without thinking, he threw himself on her and began whispering in her ear.

"Luna beautiful, it all right, I'm here, I'm here" he stoked her drenched cheeks and he incoherently desperately, spoke to her. Her screaming stopped, she continued to sob, but now his name.

"Blaise" She said with a terrified voice, the trashing had now stopped as well. "Help me, I'm so afraid. Blaise help me." She was whimpering and crying, but the worst of it was over. He extended his arm to Snape, who handed him the vial as he coaxed it into Luna's mouth pouring its contents in between her lips. When every last drop was gone, she stilled and appeared to be asleep. " Mr. Zambini, escort Ms. Lovegood to the hospital wing immediately, I will be there shortly". Snape said. Blaise nodded, scoped Luna up Honeymoon style in his arms and made his way to the door, but not before seeing the horrified, curious expressions of his fellow classmates as he left. What was he going to tell Draco?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Blaise cupped Luna's hand in his own. He never got used to the way her skin almost glowed aginst the darkness of his, and couldn't help scoff loudly as he realized the parallels between them as people. His thumb rubbed up and down her palm as he marveled once again at its softness. He had been in the infirmary for over four hours, much to madam Pomfreys dismay. Dumbledore had suggested he stay when he came to visit Luna with professor Snape.

"If what you tell me is true Severus, then I think it best are young stay put until Luna wakes up. Tricky things fear potions no?" Dumbledore had said as he stood observing Luna from the end of the hospital bed. He had nodded to Blaise and hurried off, Snape not far behind him. Since then Blaise had sat by her side, await her to wake up. In a strange way Blaise felt he didn't want her to wake up, he knew things would have to be explained, and he didn't want to give any explanations, he didn't have any. Also he didn't completely enjoy the idea of letting go of her palm anytime soon either. He stayed like that until it was dark. He took the time to get to know Luna's face. She had the roundest biggest eyes he had ever seen and now that they were closed he could see her lashes went on for miles. She had a freckle on the rim of her eye, were most girls would have eye liner. Luna didn't wear much makeup, only light eye shadow and mascara which he knew she did not for beauty, but for art and color. Her lips were a natural shade of deep pink that no spell could come close to artificially producing. Everything that was good about Luna's soul was reflected on her physically, and Blaise couldn't help but feel he didn't deserve the dashing looks he knew he had. Luna was an angle, he was the devil. As he pondered this, his head slowly dropped down onto Luna's lap, and he fell asleep.

When Blaise awoke again slowly as light from the outside intruded his closed eye lids. He realized the ache in his back and the very apparent cramps in his neck and sat up with a squint of his eyes. As soon as he was upright, the memories of the day before flooded his mind and shot up onto his feet. Luna was gone. He frantically twisted about to try and find her but he only saw the empty hospital beds around him.

"Madam Pomfrey? MADAM POMFREY?" Blaise shouted in a panic state as he scrambled about the infirmary. He knew what could have happened but he didn't want to believe it. Had Luna, Luna his angle passed overnight? Tears ran down his cheeks as he realized she could be gone. He sunk down to a bed, his legs giving out completely and let himself cry his eyes out into the palm of his hands. No, No, NO this couldn't be happing. He knew what Snape had said about the fear potion being fatal but she had taken a reverse potion! He needed Luna; he only realized it now when he knew he may never have her. For what is life with only darkness he thought. His sobs grew more erratic

"Blaise?" a small voice cooed over from the entrance of the hospital wing. Blaises moans of inner pain slowly halted as he looked up from where he sat. There in the doorway, stood a very confused Luna Lovegood.

"Luna" Blaise said gulping down tears. He stood up slowly, taking her in. She was alive, and looked to be much better. His eyes flooded with more tears, and in three long strides, embraced Luna in his arms. Her body was completely lost under his but the fit was perfect. He squeezed her to him tight as if he would never let go, and he frankly wasn't sure he would. He buried his face in her strawberry scented hair and with much effort croaked out,

"Luna. Luna I thought you were dead." As if remembering the feeling Blaise cringed against her hair. Luna shifted in his and then pulled back just to look in his eyes. He saw she looked up at his tear ridden face with a slight smile on her won, and that dopey look she usually had present in her eyes. She raised her hand and cupped his cheek lightly and with her thumb brushed his tears away. The sensation it left against his cheek was electric and he closed his eyes against her palm. No one had ever touched him in that way before, not even his own mother who was not very physical in her approach to parenthood. In fact no one had ever cared for Blaise the way Luna had.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Its summer so ill update more. Thank you all for your comments love love love love all of them. Makes me feel good and all that stuff.**

**Chapter 7**

Studying Dumbledore's cluttered yet tidy office, Blaise came to the realization he was not in trouble. Having Draco as your best friend meant he had been here countless if times, both for marvelous slytherin achievements and naughty crimes against fellow Hogwarts attendees. He now knew the signs to predict what he was in for before Dumbledore even spoke. For one thing, if there was fresh licorice in the pan, it was a good sign. Old Albus got the munchies before a big interrogation was underway. Also if Dumbledore was early it was bad news. Blaise smirked when he observed the licorice pan filled and the absence of the grey man. He slinked back in his seat and closed his eyes. He pondered what a fool he had made of himself before Luna. Blaise didn't cry, tears were never an option. He didn't cry at the death of his own bloody father, of course the old bastard never bothered to make much of an impression other than the early morning sluts he shooed away before Blaises mother awoke, but never missed Blaises gaze through his bedroom window as they hobbles down there long stone driveway to hail a taxi. Blaise scoffed at the memory of all the different bleach blonde witches his father collected, and how he realized at such a young age that love must not exist. Now his thoughts drifted towards the blonde witch that had all but seemed to crack his rough exterior. After their embrace in the hospital, Madame Pomfrey had scurried in and shooed him away before he could get a single word in to Luna. Of course it was quite the blessing, for shame and confusion had overwhelmed him after she had wiped his foreign tears away. Blaise was also ordered to Dumbledore's office after he finished diner, He avoided the great hall, for he knew gossip had already spread, and instead tried his luck at a food spell, which worked remarkably well. After he finished up in his room, he had made his way to Dumbledore's office. He sauntered in with indifference that could only come from Blaise, though he knew not what awaited him. Blaise was unnerved about his recent feelings. His usual cool and painfully cold heart was feeling things that were not usually welcome. What is it about this one loony bitch that's got me all fired up he thought to himself. He internally cursed himself for calling Luna a bitch, and then once more cursed himself for caring. He heard someone inter the room, and Dumbledore came in to view with his usual dopey smile plastered across his wrinkled face.

" ahh Mr. Zabini! What a very, pleasurable encounter to meet you here. Licorice?" Dumbledore offered as he brushed past the pan nabbing a few for himself, and making his way to the front of his desk where he proceeded to sit down.

" I'll pass thank you, sir." Blaise said. Dumbledore nodded his head and popped a few pieces in his mouth all while studying Blaise very intently. With a gaze this intense, most young witches and wizards would grow nervous and squirm under it, but Blaise remained cool and returned the look dead in the old man's eyes. Dumbledore chuckled a bit, which caused Blaise to internally eye roll.

" Blaise, how have you been feeling lately" Dumbledore inquired in the way old people ask questions when they already know the answer.

" Fine, sir." Blaise replied curtly. He could feel this conversation already had a planned path and wished Dumblely Dore would just go ahead and take it so he could get out of here.

" Mr. Zabini, what happened in your potions class was impossible." Dumbledore said with a smile. "You see even a welled trained potion professional could not have calmed Miss Luna down or even reach her with words as you did." Blaise leaned forward, now interested with the course the conversation was taking. " You surely had me befuddled , so me and your professors did some heavy work to discover what could have gone on. We did in fact, find an answer, and I hate to say it Blaise, but your life is going to change. "

Blaise was of course taken aback by the bold statement, but regained himself.

" Sir? Im sorry I don't quite follow." He said clearly annoyed by Dumbledore's tendency to speak in riddles.

" Blaise are you familiar with the term Veela?" Dumbledore said getting more and more excited with every word he spoke.

"Yeah" he said "there women with extreme powers of seduction, who can make any man fall in love with them, they sprout wings when there angry and they choose mates for life correct? There's a long line of them in the Zabini family tree. "

"Correct Mr. Zabini, though a few things you have wrong. The Veela does mate for life, and when it finds it mate it becomes completely infatuated with them for life, all it lives for is that person, it lives only for their love, and to love it. The Veela does not choose its mate; that is done by higher powers. If the mate does not let the Veela mate with it for life with the Veela ritual, the Veela will die. Very romantic indeed. Also Mr. Zabini, Veelas were originally only female, but through time have had male offspring which have shown their mothers powers. The Veela is awoken on a witch or wizards 18th birthday, which I believe for you, was not more than a few days ago, 10:00 pm? I'm very pleased to tell you that you have inherited the gift, Mr. Zabini."

Blaises world froze, his heart all but stopped beating. He was calculating and mulling over the presented data. Then it hit him like a hard brick.

" luna" Blaise gasped aloud slapping a hand over his mouth.

Dumbledore nodded his head.


	8. Chapter 8

Blaise let out a slightly psychotic laugh.

"No" he said sternly coming out of his hysteria. "No that's impossible, I mean I like Luna yes, but Im not that infatuated, I don't love her like a Veela would." Blaise was more talking to himself then Dumbledore by this point.

Dumbledore nodded his head thoughtfully. "Yes it is to my knowledge that your inner Veela has just begun to wake up, it will grow stronger each day, and the more close you are to Luna the more overwhelming it may seem. You see Blaise; you will involuntarily memorize the girl, her scent, her warmth, her body, her aurora. When it comes to Luna you will gain senses you never thought possible. It is a very exciting adventure indeed."

Blaise scoffed at the last part. Adventure indeed, he was royally screwed. He would have left in a rage, but he had many more questions, and needed answers fast.

"Does...Luna know?" he asked blankly, not sure what he wanted the answer to be.

"Yes, we informed her this morning" Dumbledore replied

"What did she say?" he asked, still showing no emotion, this was easier for Blaise to do in stressful times for he was not comfortable with emotion on any level.

" Ahh well you know are Ms. Lovegood, a very whimsical girl indeed. She wasn't upset in anyway, she informed Professor McGonagall and I that Veelas were beautiful creatures and said she was flattered one had chosen her"

The corner of his mouth raised slightly into a kind of loving smirk as he thought Luna was the only girl to have such a reaction.

"Professor you said something about a mating ritual?" Blaise said his smirk breaking and the comfortable frown re monopolizing his face.

" Ah yes! You can learn all about that in here!" Dumbledore rustled under his desk for a second and then reached up and slammed a large worn book onto the desk in front of Blaise. Blaise picked it up in his hands ran his fingers over it to search for a title, which it did not have.

"Thank you, Professor" Blaise said.

" Oh sure, sure my DEAR boy. Now I will warn you of two more things, one thing you need to watch out for is that you will feel very possessive over Miss Luna, and you need be sure to leave fellow male classmates un harmed. And also Blaise, we've informed Mr. Malfoy about your predicament as well."

Blaise nodded and exited the room with the book, trying to hide his overall fear of Malfoys knowledge, his first instinct being to find Luna.

She wasn't hard to find, it was night time, and she was a prefect, so she was one of the few people who were around still. Blaise saw her the moment he walked into the empty library, and for the first time he knew Dumbledore was right. Looking at Luna his heart jumped then melted. His breath was immediately slowed, his body immediately relaxed, he felt peaceful like he'd never had in his life, but at the same time he was on fire. She was sitting at a table in a stream of Moonlight, facing a window and humming, almost like she was waiting for someone, almost like she was waiting for him.

"Hello Blaise" Luna said without even looking to see who it was. She then turned and smiled at him and his whole body was filled with joy. He moved closer to her, his steps falling in sound with his heartbeat and sat down across the table from where she sat. They stayed there like that tighter for a long time, both staring in to each other's eyes, just like day and night ,until he finally spoke.

"I'm so sorry" he said his gaze intensifying

Luna cocked her head to the side and with a wistful grin replied

"I'm not" and with that she got up gathered her books up walked over to him her platinum curls swaying as she moved. She arrived at his side and held out her hand.

"Please walk me back, the Muffelows that roam here at night scare me when im alone at, but they don't quite like pestering boys, and I don't think I can think of any other man id feel safer with.

Blaise didn't know what the hell a Muffelow was, but as he meet Lunas hand with his own, he silently vowed that one would never touch her, or anything else for that matter. He stood up and bent down to lightly kiss her on the forehead, causing electric shocks to find their way to his lips and Luna eyes to flutter shut. He rubbed her the top of her hand with his thumb and then looked into her eyes

" Let's go" he said, and they both made their way into the darkness of the corridors hand in hand.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I suck. That is all. You guys are the best. Please leave comments of want you want to see happen in this story! **

There were many people in the great hall that morning. The air was thick with laughter, cold fall air, and pumpkin juice re-filling the goblet of every Hogwarts student in the area. It was none of this though, that made Blaise so very happy. Ever since his coming into veelahood was deepened, happiness could be achieved any time he was in proximity to Luna. Her scent was strong, when she entered the room, and immediate bliss shook his spine. The slytherins had all but iced him out completely since the event in potions class, and Draco hadn't spoken to him since he had learned of his current predicament. Never the less he was happy, ever since last night when he escorted his mate to her dorms. He could still feel his palm tingle from where her hand had been in his, and his lips still felt the softness of her skin from when he had kissed her lightly on the forehead. This morning Luna was particularly strange, but all the while being absolutely enchanting. He smiled with masked enthusiasm as he watched her glide about her Ravenclaw table. He was working up and excuse to go over to her in his head, when it seemed as though someone had beat him to it. Neville Longbottom awkwardly placed his long body next to Luna, and she greeted him with a gleeful smile. Blaises heart beat faster, as a type of possessive rage immersed him from where he sat. He didn't like this, that stupid boy talking to his Luna, to HIS mate. His blood started to a boiling point and he bent his fork with his thumb almost in half. In a clumsy gesture, Luna and Neville got up, and exited the great hall together. Blaise bolted upright in his seat, rigged and shaking already with a heated rage. He ran out of the great hall, a few students looking after him with confusion. He saw them walking in down the hall together, Luna was giggling about something the dork had said, and Neville was blushing in response. That's when Blaise attacked, rage clouded his brain as he stormed up to the befuddled Gryffindor and grabbed him by the collar if his shirt. Gritting his teeth together in an animal like manner, he pushed him up against the hard stone wall.

"If you ever, EVER dare talk to her again, ill hex your FUCKING face off! Do you understand me?" Blaise said with a deep growl, strain evident in his voice. Neville was now red in the face from pure terror, and the minute Blaise loosened his grip around his neck, he scattered down the hallway into the bright morning. Blaise shoulders heaved up in down as he relished in the victory, and as his rage settled down, he dared a looks behind him at Luna. She was staring at him; her look of sad disappointment hit him like a dagger. Her doe like eyes were patient though, and showed no signs of anger. He looked at the ground, confused with the mixture of rage and her soft sent calming his storm.

" Luna, I.." he began, but stopped with the soft sound of her shushing him. He was about to look up when he felt two petit arms snake around his muscular waist, and Lunas warm body press against his. Her face buried in his chest and she let out a sigh that said " what are we going to do with you" but other than that she was silent. Blaise embraced her tightly with excitement of her presence, her magic sparking his Veelas compassion. He was completely caught off guard by her display of affection towards him, especially after the monstrous display he had just shown her. She should be repulsed, she should be angry. He grew up in a home where bad actions were punished coldly and harshly. He nestled his face into her hair and slowly breathed in, exhaling in satisfaction. They stayed like that until he slowly took her by the shoulders and pulled her away from his body, looking down into storm colored eyes. He used both hands to gently cup her face, as if she were the most breakable thing in the word. He brushed his thumb lightly under her cheek bone. Her eyes fluttered closed with the warmth. He relished in the feel of her porcelain skin under his hand. He wanted more, so much more at once. His eyes drifted to her soft, full, pink lips and agony and lust overcame him. Unfortunately, this was not the time for such cravings.

"Im sorry, my mate" he said softly in a whisper. Luna hummed as his warm breath reached her face, and her eyes shot open. He could see an innocent whisper of lust in her eyes, and he could tell she had never experienced this level of intimacy before. The thought made him prideful, and joy filled his body. He would be the one to guide her in a lover's journey, not any other man. He was the sole leader in the pleasure of his mate.

"You're learning, It must not be very easy for you" Luna said, as she blinked up at him from her haze. He grinned down at her. Student's voices could be heard down the hallway at that point, and he reluctantly pulled away. He would see her again though, oh how he would see her again.


End file.
